


There’s More Potion Where That Came From

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Begging, F/F, Making Out, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Jaehee was out late for her side interest and she brought something back for you, things didn't go as planned, but maybe it was for the best...~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> For your Halloween smutty desires, a particularly monstrous night. I know, it’s passed Christmas but I want to finish these. This is my first time writing a girlxgirl smut scene, so I apologize if it isn’t great. There is also a bit more backstory in this than I usually have, I believe, setting the scene took a while. Includes: potion induced fucking, teasing, fingering, lotsa making out, begging, and Jaehee realizing she has a dom side somewhere inside her.

You sat at the dining room table, glancing lazily at the clock for what felt like every few minutes for you but was actually every few seconds. “Where is she?” You grumbled, worry for Jaehee creeping into your heart.

Jaehee had a rather… _Interesting_ job she took to at night. She was a witch, not a green woman dressed in a prude black robe nor a woman in a corset and fishnet stockings. She appeared completely normal apart from the fact that she had an interesting way to work magic lingering in her blood.

She knew a brand of alchemy, she had the knowledge of witches deep in her bones from her ancestors. Jaehee had decided to study her own abilities whenever she caught a break from Jumin, which wasn’t very often until she had quit and opened a coffee shop.

Your eyes drifted back to the clock again as you waited. Less than a minute had passed since reading the clock the past time. It was now 2:03am.

Jaehee had gone out to purchase magical supplies for some new potions she was working on, although she kept them a secret from you, which was odd. She was rarely secretive with her work once she told you. Your fingers twitched and tapped on the dark wood table and your knee began to bounce impatiently. You knew Jaehee talked about trouble in the black market of magical items and that she had been in the midst of trouble before, but she’d never been this late before.

You jumped as you heard the front door creak open and a feminine grunt soon followed by a dull thud. “Jaehee?” You called, nervously moving towards the dining room to the entry hall.

“Sorry, dear.” Jaehee said as you approached her. You wrapped your arms around her in a fluid motion, noticing she had dropped a paper bag on the ground. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” She hugged you back tightly, then pressed a sweet kiss to your lips. It was brief, as she soon pulled away to pick up her bag.

“Did you get into trouble?” You asked as Jaehee brushed passed you.

She paused, then glanced over her shoulder at you. “No, but it’s late for brewing, come with me, I need you for this.”

You followed Jaehee willingly, you trusted her completely, she had tried potions on you before, they were never anything strong or dangerous as Jaehee swore she’d never be swayed by nefarious power.

“Are you going to turn me into a frog?” You joked as the pair of you entered the kitchen.

Jaehee laughed lightly, it was a pretty sound. Like the light tinkling of holiday bells. “No, but it’s tempting.”

The kitchen in yours and Jaehee’s house wasn’t abnormal in the slightest. Jaehee pulled out a pot and filled it with water, then dug into her paper bag, taking out a vial full of a pink liquid that shimmered slightly.

“What are you making?” You asked as you perched on the island in the center of the kitchen to watch Jaehee work.

A smile played at the edge of Jaehee’s lips. “You’ll see, MC.”

Something about her voice made you heart tremble. You waited for a while, watching her add various ingredients. Salt, the pink liquid, a bit of a silver sparkly substance, a chunk of something that appeared to be dark chocolate, and a handful of other things that reminded you of Valentine’s Day.

Jaehee dipped a spoon into the brew and mixed it thoroughly, there was no magical puff of smoke or weird color change in the liquid in the pot, but she seemed satisfied. “It’s ready,” she spoke as she dipped a ladle into the potion and transferred it to a glass.

You slipped off the counter and walked up next to her. Jaehee offered the glass to you and you took it, she watched with rapt attention as you drank the glass.

The effect was immediate.

Your body trembled and you gasped, which made Jaehee’s eyes widen in shock. “Are you ok, MC?” She caught you as you lurched forward.

“MC?” She asked again when your only response was a weak moan.

“I need you Jaehee…~” Your voice was slightly slurred and you stared at her with a lustful look in your eyes.

Jaehee’s mouth twisted into a frown as she held onto your still trembling form. “This can’t be right…” She fretted as you clung to her and continued to moan lightly.

“Please… Jaehee…” Your voice grew tighter and she looked from a book she had picked up to you, then cursed lightly.

She had meant to make a potion that would make the person who ingested it think sweetly for their lover. This was definitely not the reaction she had intended from it.

Jaehee was intrigued by your trembling and quiet begging for her as she became increasingly distracted from her reading.

Making love to Jaehee had always been a rather vanilla affair, neither of you had a conversation about wanting _more_ from sex. Neither of you knew that the other had a _deeper_ need inside them.

You moaned again and Jaehee lifted you rather easily, carrying you swiftly to the bedroom and laying you out on the bed.

“Please, please fuck me, Jaehee…~” You moaned continuously, feeling a wetness growing between your legs as she simply stared at you.

You tried to sit up, but it was _useless_. Your need had _completely immobilized_ you. “Please…~” You tried again, and Jaehee finally moved closer to you.

She reached for your ankles then pulled you forward, pressing a cupped hand to your crotch as you awakened a side inside of her she wasn’t fully aware existed. “What do you want, dear?” Jaehee’s voice was raspy, it echoed through your mind as your back arched with desire.

“ _You~!_ ” You gasped, which Jaehee smirked lightly in response to.

Her hands traveled to the buttons of her blouse, and she slowly picked them open, revealing a lacy black bra which she also removed.

You _burned_ with need as you watched Jaehee continue to undress herself.

Once Jaehee was bare before you, she got to work on you. “You’re so wet, MC.” She moaned, rather in awe at how you had soaked through your own panties and pants.

Jaehee decided to stop teasing you, capturing your lips with hers. Her hot tongue slipped into your mouth as she kissed you fervently. The taste of her on your tongue sent your mind spiraling. You wanted to tell her she was still teasing you, but you couldn’t get a word in with her aggressive kisses rendering you breathless.

She had opened the front of your blouse and removed your pants while she was kissing you. You didn’t notice until she had pulled her mouth from yours, and you didn’t care to focus on it since you were too busy reveling in the feeling of her plump lips travelling down your collarbone.

“Are you sure you’re ok, dear?” Jaehee asked again, and you could only manage a nod in response.

The potion definitely made you think sweetly for Jaehee as you watched her breasts shift as she moved, her eyes darting to yours as she sucked light marks into your skin.

It was a romantic feeling, but it mixed with your own desire you had harnessed inside of you. It forced your desires out in the open, but not in a way that made you feel vulnerable to her or uncomfortable. It made you realize all you wanted was her.

Jaehee’s hands reached around your back to unclip your bra, she tugged it off, sending it spinning across the room. “You taste so good…” Jaehee mused as she lapped at one of your nipples, her other hand skirting down your body to rub your panties.

You yelped as she _still_ continued to tease you. Need dripped from between your legs, wetting your panties even more as Jaehee’s teeth tugged on your nipple. “Please…”

Her hand paused its gentle rubbing, which made you moan in a mixture of annoyance and appreciation. You didn’t have time to pick which was more apparent in your mind, as Jaehee’s hand had tugged your panties to your knees and she now had two fingers curled inside of you.

“Does that feel good, MC?” She cooed as her lips traveled up to your neck, where she bit lightly into your skin.

Your response was a string of moans and curses. Her fingers scissored inside of you, rubbing against your g-spot as she massaged your walls.

“Do you want to cum?” She asked, her thumb drifting over your clit a single times, just so she could feel you clench around her fingers and hear you _beg_ for her to make you cum.

You panted and writhed on the bed, clutching the sheets as she continued to thrust her fingers inside you. Jaehee had lifted her mouth from marking your neck to watch your expressions change as you _agonized_ over how much you needed to cum.

A third finger was added inside of you as Jaehee’s thumb pressed sharply against your clit. “Cum for me.” She finally gave her permission.

You screamed and arched your back, your walls spasming as you came over her fingers. The feeling of the potion making your orgasm span on and _on_ as Jaehee rubbed your clit throughout the entirety of it.

“Do you want more?” Jaehee asked, removing her fingers as you nodded again. Your eyes sharp with need.

She slipped her fingers out of you then moved to press her own heat against yours.

Your slick bodies pressed against each other as she grinded on you, holding you down and kissing you deeply as both of you felt pleasure _boiling_ in your bellies.

Moans of each others names drifted between both your lips as your tongues wound around each other in an erotic dance for a dominance that Jaehee kept. She pinned your wrists down as rutting her hips against yours made her even more aggressive.

Her lips broke from yours to move to your ear, biting and suckling the shell of it as you moaned her name. Your fingers were knotted in her long, soft hair as her one of her hands was now holding your wrists together and the other had made its way down to caress your waist.

Your breasts pressed together as the only noises you made were wild sounding moans for each other. Your heart _raced_ with anticipation as you neared an orgasm once again.

Jaehee’s hand at your waist shifted so she could press three fingers inside you. “ _Cum_.” She demanded, and you did.

Your juices _sprayed_ against her, and the sight of you writhing and the _sound_ of you screaming in ecstasy made her turn her fingers on herself.

“Fuck…~” Jaehee growled as she came, her fingers slick with your warm juices making her release all the more sweet.

She pressed her lips against yours again, the kiss softer this time as both of you allowed your blood to cool down.

“That was… Amazing…” You gasped as Jaehee rolled to your side, then wrapped her arms around you.

“It was?” She inquired, thankful you weren’t mad that she had royally fucked up her potion and royally fucked _you_ as well.

“Yes.” You insisted, your face flushed as you stared at her.

Jaehee smiled in response, feeling herself heat up slightly as she stared at your bright eyes.

You felt your heart jump into your throat and your insides tremble as Jaehee whispered darkly in your ear.

“ _There’s more potion where that came from_.”


End file.
